sackboymaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Nerddog38
About Nerd Dog is an anthropomorphic creature, with a cat mixed with a fox, and um... and also incredibly sexy. Nerd is so hawt he makes straight guys gay. Everyone has a fantasy of getting aroused (See Twitter Sex) and somehow banging or getting banged himself by Nerd Dog. These Fantasy's usually are usually set like this; You woke up from a wet dream and then pray to Nerd Dog every night in night. He's then appeared behind you...smiling. And then you penetrate him, he penetrates you, do Circle Jerk , and then there's cum everywhere and then if you choose the optional extension to the normal wet dream of him, you may do 2nd base ounce again if you please. Everybody loves dogs right? Cute, adorable, and friendly (most of the time). What about nerds? People may also say cute, friendly, and up to date. A combination of them? It's a perfect combination you can't resist! So it's no wonder you can stray away from him. And also your sexually attracted to for unknown reasons... His waifu is burritothefox, she is currently posting home made hentai requested by people. She is 12 years old so Chris Hansen will be finding Nerd Dog soon Is he a dog or human? No one really knows for sure on this one, but truth be told that he's um...a furry. Yea. That's right! Furry! What we got so far? Well, so far we got;He's a cute, sexually attracting, nerdy furry that you may or may not have wet dreams about that you want to bang. Because everyone wants to do it at some point in their lives. And they'll be glad and come back for more. And yes, he's a human. That means you wont get charged for fucking loving( in a good way,) a animal because he's a human. Don't get me wrong, he still a dog. Well, technically yes but in reality not well, um kinda is but. Um. Uh. Let's just put it as he's a human. But... How'd do I get him to fuck me? He's a step by step tutorial on just on how exactly to do that. But, please don't skip a step, it's very fucking important not to skip any of these nor to do any of these incorrectly. Nor also I am held responsible. May be 90% full proof, still I'm not held responsible. Try at your own risk of having a friendly relationship with Nerd Dog. 1) Ask him that you want to hang out with him on LBP3. If he asks why, just say you want to talk to him. If he says he cant. Keep asking. Don't stop. 2) Ounce he is in YOUR pod. Give him some of his favorite stuff to eat; Dr.Pepper (normal or cherry), RITZ cookies, cookies, and Chicken Wings. 3) Ounce you feel it in the air. Ounce you feel the love tension. Ask him that you want him to make love to you. If he ask why, say you WANT to make love because he was your first wet dream because your favorite fucking color is green indigo. 4)The historical event in your life should happened at this point?????? 5)PROFIT!!!!! 6) You have experienced that little speech your mum told you about some bee and dem birds Anything good quality he got that's not about sex? Yes. In fact if the only thing you like about Nerd Dog is that he's hawt. SHAME ON YOU. He's a good friend. He's real good with music. He'll touch make your music better if he pleases. And also, he gives out free MM ribbons to any fan art of him, and help kids get their first wet dreams ( ok, who keeps putting "Wet Dreams" in this?) and then learns how to pleases himself, then learns to "masturbate", then learns to fap everyday.... HA MORE LIKE SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!!! SO EDGY!!! References Twitter: https://twitter.com/nerddog38/media LBP.me https://lbp.me/u/nerd-dog38/photos?p=1&l=12 I know your eager to get stuck in all this,but please don't get 'aroused' now boi.